Cruelty of Love
by Genesis Of Black
Summary: Saat cinta membutakanmu dan saat cinta menghancurkanmu. Kau hanya akan menghancurkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu tanpa kau sadari. SasuNaru/Yaoi/Hard


Berhubung katanya ada yang mencari FF ini. Aku publish ulang deh, kukira sudah tak dihapus syukur masih ada.

FF ini terdiri dari 3 chapter dan semuanya kugabungkan jadi satu.

Tidak ada editan sama sekali, masih sama seperti yang dulu, ada typo disana sini dan aku mohon harap maklum yah. He... he... he... he

* * *

 **Cruelty** **Of Love**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

"Kau menjijikan Naruto," kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model rambut spiky yang melawan garfitasi. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis sejajar dikedua pipinya terkejut mendnegar pernyataan laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya tersebut. "Aku ini normal dan masih menyukai perempuan, jangan harap karena kau adalah teman dekatku, aku akan menerimanya begitu saja, dasar makhluk menjijikan," kata pemuda tersebut sambil berlalu dari hadapan pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul kemudian ia berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri dengan tubuh yang tegap. Tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata iris perak. Ia tersenyum dengan ekspresi miris melihat kearah Naruto yang tersenyum simpul padanya. "Aku sudah berusaha, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya. Hinata tersenyum tipis kemudian ia mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Bagus, mari pulang, kudengar kamu mau ke Amerika," kata Hinata sambil berjalan disamping Naruto yang berjalan dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk karena beban akibat perkataan Sasuke kepadanya. "Aku juga mau ke Amerika, Kak Neji mengajakku ke Florida, aku sungguh bersyukur karena aku akan kuliah disana dan bisa berkumpul dengan Kak Tenten dan Tenma," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul sambil melihat pohon sakura yang sedang merontokkan bunganya. "Naruto, kita jalani hidup baru disana yah," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terdiam sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Hinata berhenti berjalan dan melihat temannya tersebut meneteskan air matanya dengan ribuan bunga sakura yang berterbangan disekelilingnya. Hinata terkejut melihatnya kemudian ia mendekati Naruto. Ia menghapus air mata Naruto.

"Hik, aku tidak sanggup Hinata," Naruto menangis kemudian ia merangkul tubuh Hinata. "Aku tidak sanggup," kata Naruto lirih. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mengelus kepala Naruto dan mengecupnya. "Aku menyukainya, aku menyayanginya melebihi diriku sendiri, apa itu salah? Apa itu salah Hinata?" lirih Naruto. Hinata hanya diam kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, Naruto, kamu berhak mendapatkan kebahagian, sekarang menangislah, lupakan kesedihanmu dan esok kita gapai masa depan bersama-sama yah," kata Hinata sambil menutup matanya dan mengelus punggung Naruto serta mengecup kepalanya.

"Aku menjijikan Hinata, aku malu bertemu dengannya lagi, aku tidak mau membuatmu susah karena aku," kata Naruto.

"Kamu temanku, kamu sahabatku, karena kamu aku seperti ini, kamu tidak menyusahkanku, Naruto," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan menangis sepuas yang ia bisa pada saat itu, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata hitam kelam memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Aku berangkat," kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri diruang keluarga.

"Hari ini pulang jangan larut ya, Naruto," kata Ibunya yang berambut merah. Naruto tersenyum.

"Iya Ibu, ne ayah seminggu lagi kita akan berangkat ke Amerika, apa aku boleh kuliah di Florida?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati ayahnya yang memiliki perawakkan yang sama dengannya.

"Yah, kamu mau menyusul Hinata ya," kata ayahnya tersebut. Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, toh Florida dekat kok, sudah sana pergi kasihan Hinata lama menunggu," kata sang ayah sambil kembali membaca korannya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia berlari menuju pintu.

"ITTERASHAI," teriaknya sambil membuka pintu dan menutupnya. Ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam berdiri dengan seragam sailornya didepan pagar rumah Naruto. "Ohayou, Hinata," salam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou," jawab Hinata sambil menghindar dari pagar yang akan dibuka oleh Naruto.

"Ne, ayo berangkat," Naruto menutup pagarnya dan berjalan bersama Hinata. "Dua hari lagi kamu akan berangkat yah, aku kesepian dong," kata Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan berjalan disamping Hinata yang tertawa geli mendengar perkataan sahabatnya tersebut. "Besok kita wisuda dan sekarang mau merapikan loker, merepotkan sekali," keluh Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul. Naruto melihat Hinata kemudian senyuman sumeringah menghiasi wajahnya, seketika itu Naruto memeluk Hinata dan mengecup pipinya.

"Kamu memang sahabat yang paling mengerti aku," kata Naruto. Hinata tertawa kecil kemudian ia meminta Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah tersebut kemudian ia mengenggam tangan Hinata dan berlari menuju gedung sekolah mereka dengan meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan wajah penuh dengan amarah.

Hinata dan Naruto berdiri diatap gedung sekolahnya. Pandangan mata Naruto begitu menyiratkan kesedihan. Hinata berdiri disampingnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya.

"Sedih ya, harus meninggalkan sekolah dengan kesan yang buruk," kata Naruto sambil memandnag langit yang dipenuhi oleh gumpalan putih yang bergerak sesuai arah angin. Hinata tersenyum.

"Biarkan semuanya berlalu Naruto, itu hanyalah kenangan masa lalu yang harus kamu lupakan, waktunya membuka lembaran baru," kata Hinata sambil memegang rambutnya yang diterbang diterpa angin. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah Hinata.

"Hinata aku akan kuliah di Florida dan sebelum itu sebagai penutup lembaran lama aku...," putus Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dan ia memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan motif sederhana serta memiliki batu permata yang sangat indah. "Jadilah pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya," kata Naruto. Hinata terkejut mendengarnya begitupun dengan seorang pemuda yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dibelakang pintu.

"Eh, Naruto bukannya kamu...," putus Hinata.

"Aku harus melupakannya, memperbaiki semuanya, kalau kamu menjadi aku, kamu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama 'kan Hinata," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu aku ini gay, tapi apa salahnya aku mencoba untuk mengulangnya kembali," kata Naruto sambil emnggaruk pipinya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya, ia pun mengangguk dan akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah senyuman Naruto. "Terima kasih Hinata," kata Naruto sambil menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam spikey dengan tetesan air di kedua matanya. Melihat Hinata dan Naruto berciuman sambil berpelukkan. "Kenapa? Hik Kenapa bukan aku yang kau pilih? Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menghentikanku dengan tingkah konyolmu Naruto? Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah," Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah kusut, terbangun dari mimpinya. "Mimpi itu lagi," katanya sambil menyeka keringat yang melekat bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan tampang yang sangat manis sedang tidut terlelap dengan tubuh polos dan hanya ditutupi selimut. "Ng," kata laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Sasuke disini," ucapnya lemah.

"Sasuke cepat ke rumah, kau tahu keluarga Namikaze datang berkunjung," kata seseorang yang ada diseberang.

"Ne, Itachi, sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa datang, hari ini aku ada kerjaan," kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil handuk yang ada dalam lemari. Pemuda manis bersurai hitam yang tadi berbaring disamping Sasuke mendekati pemuda tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus pantat pemuda yang memeluknya itu hingga terdengar suara erangan darinya.

"Eh, Sasuke suara apa itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi pemuda itu. "Yah, kalau kerjaanku selesai aku akan datang," kata Sasuke. Pemuda yang tanpa busana itu menurunkan tubuhnya tepat dengan wajah yang sejajar dengan selangkangan Sasuke. "Mereka datang dalam rangka apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala pemuda tersebut, ia membuka resleting celana Sasuke dan mencari milik Sasuke. "Oh begitu, aku tidak akan datang kalau kalian membicarakan bisnis," kata Sasuke, ia tersenyum pada pemuda yang sedang melahap kejantanannya itu. Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah saat ia mendengar nama seseorang disebutkan oleh kakaknya tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku akan datang cepat," kata Sasuke sambil mematikan teleponnya. "Ne Inu, dia datang dan aku akan mengambilnya dari gadis brengsek itu, kamu mau seorang ibu 'kan," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala pemuda yang diberi nama Inu tersebut.

Inu tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu, dari raut wajahnya ia sangat menyukai saran dari pemuda itu. Sasuke mengambil sebuah kursi dan ia duduk disana dengan Inu yang berjalan merangkak mendekatinya dan kembali melahap punya Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengelus kepala Inu dengan penuh kasih sayang kemudian ia memasukkan jarinya kelubang belakang Inu. Memainkan jarinya dengan mode zig-zag.

"Inu, aku senang sekali hari ini, kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Inu melihat Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ibu, Inu mau Ibu, ayah akan membawa Ibu," kata Inu sambil tertawa riang. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Inu dan memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Inu. "Wah...ah...ah, ayah," katanya sambil menaik dan menurunkan tubuhnya agar kenikmatan untuk Sasuke dapat tersalur keseluruh tubuh aang ayah. "Nikmat...lebih...Inu pengin lebih," kata Inu dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

"Anak pintar, kamu tahu bagaimana menyenangkan orang tuamu, Inu," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup puting Inu dan menggigitnya singkat. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Inu dan memainkan lidah pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan tubuh Inu sambil mencumbu lewat mulut dan membawanya ke atas ranjang. Mereka melepaskan kecupan mereka dan Sasuke mengangkat kaki Inu serta melakukan kegiatan memasukkan dan mengeluarkan miliknya di lubang Inu. Erangan kenikmatan dari pemuda tersebut membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas, apalagi ia telah membuat Inu mengeluarkan sarinya beberapa kali karena menyentuh titik kenikmatan pemuda tersebut. Sasuke meringgis kemudian ia mengencangkan temponya dan semuanya akhirnya lepas. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia melepaskan miliknya. Inu yang tampak seperti bermandikan sperma membangunkan tubuhnya dan menjilati sisa-sisa sperma Sasuke yang ada di kejantanannya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala Inu.

"Aku harus membawa ibumu segera, agar aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri, Inu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Inu hanya diam dan terus melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya dengan menjulat dan mengulum milik Sasuke yang kotor akibat spermanya sendiri.

Sasuke duduk dihadapan seorang pemuda yang sedang bercanda dengan keluarganya. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris berwarna biru tersebut memancarkan kehangatan yang selama ini ia cari, seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dengan iris yang sama dengannya bermain dengan mainannya sambil duduk diatas pangkuannya dan seorang wanita berambut hitam beririskan perak tersenyum saat mendengarkan perkataan kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Kami akan menetap selama 2 bulan setelah itu akan kembali lagi ke Amerika, Naruto mengambil S2 untuk sarjana desain, jadi hanya sekedar mengunjungi tetangga lama," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kami tinggal di apartemen didekat sini," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan itu tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Ayah sudah melihat ibumu, Inu, dia semakin cantik dengan senyumannya itu," kata Sasuke pada Inu yang sedang memainkan kejantanannya sendiri dihadapan Sasuke.

"Inu mau lihat Ibu," kata Inu sambil mendekati Sasuke dan memegang selangkangan Sasuke. "Inu mau susu Ibu, pasti manis," kata Inu sambil mengeluarkan milik Sasuke dan kembali menghisapnya seperti bayi yang kehausan. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mengelus kepala Inu.

"Untuk sementara waktu minumlah ini dulu," kata Sasuke. Inu tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk dan merasakan ada sebuah cairan yang memasukki rongga mulutnya.

"Punya ayah manis, tapi agak asem lho yah," kata Inu sambil menghapus bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi kok, jangan cemas, yah," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk kepala Inu. "Sebentar lagi, kau akan jadi milikku, Naruto-koi," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul.

End Chapter 1

Seorang pria berambut runcing duduk disamping tubuh seorang laki-laki yang tertidur dengan lelap disampingnya yang sedang bertelanjang dada sambil menghisap rokoknya. Ia tersenyum pada pria yang memiliki rambut pirang yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya, hanya selimut tipis yang menutupi kulit tannya yang dipenuhi tanda kecupan disana-sini. Dengan jari yang sedang menyepit batang rokoknya, pria tersebut mengelus pipi pria yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Kau menikmatinya 'kan, kau menyukainya 'kan Naruto," katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengecup pipi pria yang bernama Naruto tersebut. "Aku, Uchiha Sasuke adalah Tuanmu dan kau adalah canduku," gumam pria yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. "Milikku," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Ng," Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "AH," Naruto langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya dan menjauhi Sasuke. "Agh," rintih Naruto sambil memegang selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Bagaikan ribuan jarum terasa menusuk bagian selakangannya. Naruto terengah-engah kemudian ia melihat tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh bercak merah-merah. "Igh," ia merintih. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan Sasuke?" kata Naruto lirih. Sasuke tersenyum, ia meletakkan rokoknya kedalam asbak yang berada diatas meja nakas kemudian ia mendekati Naruto serta mengelus pipi pria yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. "PLAAAK," Naruto menampar tangan Sasuke yang ada di pipinya. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU, KAU MENJIJIKKAN SASUKE," bentak Naruto sambil meremas tangannya.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar cacian Naruto yang tertuju padanya kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia ingat saat Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia juga mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tersebut. "Iya, aku menjijikkan, sama sepertimu dulu, kau lupa ya dulu kau menyukaiku," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Itu dulu, aku mencintai Hinata dan anakku Menma, kau hanyalah masa lalu yang ingin kulupakan, kesalahan yang teramat menjijikkan," kata Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bengis. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia meremas tangannya dan mencekik leher Naruto.

"Kesalahan, hah?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang terbaring dengan nafas tercekik dan tangan Sasuke yang semakin kencang meremas pangkal leher Naruto. "Akan kutunjukkan apa kesalahanmu meninggalkan aku dan pergi dengan pelacur menjijikan itu," ucap Sasuke dengan aura menusuk keluar lewat mata dan kata-katanya yang membuat Naruto semakin membencinya.

"Hinata bukan pelacur, dia lebih baik dari pada kau, brengsek, ugh," Naruto merintih saat Sasuke semakin mengencang cekikkannya. Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang mencekiknya tersebut.

"Dia pelacur, dia makhluk paling hina dan menjijikkan, lebih hina dari kotoran babi," tawa Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto meremas tangan Sasuke dengan kuat, ia sungguh tidak terima dengan cacian Sasuke terhadap Hinata.

"Kau bilang dia hina dan menjijikkan?" kata Naruto yang sedang berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Apanya yang hina dari Hinata, apanya yang menjijikan dari wanitaku itu?" kata Naruto sambil menendang perut Sasuke hingga pria tersebut tersungkur kebelakang. "Uhuk...uhuk," Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya sambil memegang lehernya yang memar kala di cekik oleh Sasuke. "Dia menerimaku apa adanya, dia menikahiku yang seorang gay, dia mengubahku sampai sekarang ini, dia menjadikan aku seorang suami, ayah dan kepala keluarga, dia melengkapi hidupku, aku tidak terima kalau kau mengatai Hinata seperti itu, Brengsek," kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke penuh dengan kebencian.

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto kemudian ia dengan sigap ia mengecup bibir pria tersebut dan mengikat kedua tangan Naruto serta mengikatnya ke ranjang. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang melepaskan kecupannya.

"Oh, come on, kau itu lebih cocok jadi seorang isteri dan ibu ketimbang menjadi seorang suami dan ayah," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Kau gila Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan sangat intens dan penuh kebencian.

"Ya, aku gila, aku gila karenamu Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil menarik selimut Naruto dan memainkan benda yang berada diselangkangan Naruto. "Hm," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah menahan gejolaknya terhadap perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Sa...Sa...Sasu...Sasukeee, le...le...lepaskan aku," kata Naruto yang masih berusaha untuk menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dibawah sana. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup dada Naruto yang naik turun akibat perlakuan Sasuke terhadap benda yang ada diselakangannya. .

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kau adalah milikku dan menjadi ibunya Inu tentunya," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Inu berjalan mendekat dengan tubuh tanpa busana dan berjalan mendekati ranjang sang ayah dan ia naik keatas ranjang. Naruto melihat wajah dari anak kecil yang masih dibawah umur tersebut mendekati wajahnya keselakangan Naruto. Ia tidak percaya kenapa pemuda tersebut bisa menjadi anaknya Sasuke? Yang ia sadari bahwa Sasuke belum menikah 'kan,

"Ugh," seluruh tubuhnya mengejang, rasa hangat itu mengalir melalui rongga mulut Inu yang bermain dengan kejantanannya.

Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Akal dan hatinya sekarang tidak mau bekerja sama, mau menolak, semuanya terasa sangat nikmat tapi kalau tidak menolak, ia tahu kalau ini salah. Sasuke tersenyum puas dengan melihat ekspresi Naruto tersebut kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dan mengecup setiap inci wajah dan leher sang pria tercinta.

"Sudah... ah... ah... hentikan," ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Sasuke melihat Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum dan melihat Inu yang masih belum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, benih Naruto.

"Lepaskan saja sayang, kau tidak sayang pada anak kita?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus perut Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibirnya kemudian ia menutup matanya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata," pikir Naruto. "Ugh... ugh, AKH," Naruto mengeluarkan semua sarinya didalam mulut Inu.

"Bagaimana nak?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Inu yang tampak sangat menikmati minumannya. Inu tersenyum lebar kemudian ia melepaskan benda Naruto tersebut dari mulutnya.

"Enak ayah," kata Inu sambil melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat terengah-engah setelah enjakulasinya yang pertama hari itu. Sasuke tersenyum dengan lebar, kemudian ia mengelus kepala Inu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke tersebut, begitu teduh dan tenang.

"Sasuke... seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini padaku, aku tahu kau korban, korban perasaan yang tidak terbalas," pikir Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dan kembali tidur.

 **Flash Back**

Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk pergi kesebuah tempat untuk membicarakan bisnis keluarga mereka disebuah restoran yang cukup mewah seantero Konoha. Awalnya percakapan tersebut diawali dengan keseriusan Naruto mendengarkan kontrak kerja Sasuke pada Naruto yang notabene merupakan kepala studio fotografi di Los Angeles saat ini. Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut.

"Bagitu ya, jadi kamu memintaku untuk membuat logo perusahaan Uchiha, hm tidak masalah tapi, logo kipas itu kurasa bagus, kenapa harus diganti?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku bosan dengan logo itu," kata Sasuke sekenanya. Naruto terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Dasar kau memang tidak berubah Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum serta membaca sebuah e-mail yang masuk lewat ipad miliknya. "Oh, aku harus pulang... terima kasih makan malamnya," kata Naruto sambil membereskan barang-barangnya serta memasukkan barang-barangnya tersebut kedalam ranselnya tersebut. Narutupin bangkit dari duduknya. Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto yang dengan segera langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tersebut.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung serta memanggil seorang pelayan untuk membayar bon-nya. Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut.

"Hinata mendapatkan surat panggilan dari California untuk kembali, katanya ada binatang yang sakit dan butuh perawatan ekstra," jawab Naruto. Sasuke berdiri setelah ia memberikan uang pada pelayan tersebut. "Kurasa keberangkatanku akan dipercepat," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum serta berjalan keluar dari restoran sementara Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang.

"Oh, baiklah kau akan kuantar pulang," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tidak usah, aku membawa sepeda motor, kok," kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dan ia mendekati sebuah sepeda motor sambil memasang jaketnya. Sasuke melihat sepeda motor tipe racing tersebut. Naruto memakai helmnya setelah ia medudukkan tubuhnya diatas motor dengan warna hitam dan merah darah tersebut. Naruto mengeluarkan motornya dan tersebut pada Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dari tepatnya memarkirkan motor besar tersebut. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia membawa motor tersebut menembus kegelapan malam dengan lumayan sangat laju.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan parkiran restoran. Sasuke tampak menerawang saat ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi dengan Naruto. Ia ingin bersama, selalu bersama pemuda tersebut tapi kenapa semuanya selalu berpihak pada yang lain? Kenapa cintanya kandas seperti ini?

"Ugh, tidak boleh, laki-laki itu milikku, milikku seorang," gumam Sasuke sambil meremas setir mobilnya dan mengejar motor Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang memakirkan motornya didepan swalayan 24 jam, tak lama kemudian ia melihat Naruto keluar dan kembali melajukan motornya. Sasuke kemudian melajukan mobilnya dan mengejar motor Naruto serta menghadangnya. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia menghentikan laju motornya sambil menginjak rem dan membalikkan motor besarmya tersebut.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat kaca helmnya dan melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobil tersebut. "Lho Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung dan ia pun turun dari motornya tersebut.

"Ada sesuatu yang lupa," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Oh, apa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke memerhatikan wajah serta tubuh kecil Naruto yang sedang berada dihadapannya tersebut. Ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat bibir serta selangkangan Naruto. "Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia memukul tepat di hulu hati Naruto hingga laki-laki tersebut terkejut setengah mati. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya. Pandangan Naruto langsung mengabur sesaat ia merasakan sepasang tangan merangkul tubuhnya dan benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto melenguh saat itu juga dan kesadarannya langsung menghilang serta digantikan oleh tubuh yang terasa melayang dan langkah kaki seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

Sasuke memasukkan tubuh Naruto kedalam mobilnya dengan sangat hati-hati agar laki-laki yang menjadi obsesinya tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak sangat tenang tersebut dalam tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju ketempat ia akan mengendarai mobilnya tersebut menuju sebuah tempat dimana tidak seorang pun akan mengetahui keberadaannya dan tentunya kekasih hatinya yang sedang tertidur disampingnya.

Sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit terbuka secara perlahan. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan... suara bergemerincing tertangkap oleh panca indranya. Laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai Namikaze Naruto tersebut terkejut. Ia melihat ke tangannya yang terborgol serta terhubung dengan rantai yang tertanam di dinding. Tidak lupa dilehernya terpasang gaspel yang juga terhubung pada rantai yang terhubung dengan ranjang berukuran besar yang sedang ditempatinya tersebut. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, saat melihat kondisi tubuhnya sekarang, tubuhnya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Siapa yang...," putus Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Ia mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Sasuke menahan laju motornya dan memukul hulu hatinya. "Apa Sasuke yang melakukan ini semua?" pikir Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Ah tidak mungkin dia 'kan...," Naruto dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan wajah terkejut melihat Sasuke yang mendatanginya hanya dengan memakai celana panjang tanpa baju hingga menampakkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terlatih. "Apa-apaan ini Sasuke? Kau yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia duduk disamping Naruto. "Naruto, aku menginginkanmu... tubuhmu dan jiwamu," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto serta mengecup bibir Naruto. "Ukh," Sasuke terkejut saat ia merasakan ada rasa nyeri dari bibirnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bengis.

"Aku memeprcayaimu sebagai temanku... menghilangkan rasa maluku atas penolakkan kasarmu dulu... lalu sekarang kau dengan seenaknya menginginkanku, jangan terlau mengharapkan itu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke," tantang Naruto sambil meludah kesamping, membuang darah Sasuke yang menempel di bibirnya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia memegang bibirnya yang berdarah.

"He...he...he, padahal kau menyukaiku dulunya bukan," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus tubuh Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya berusaha menghilangkan semua yang dirasakannya saat Sasuke mengelus tubuhnya dengan sangat lembut tersebut. "Padahal kau menyatakan cinta padaku dengan wajah yang sangat manis dan rasanya aku ingin memakanmu saat itu," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Jangan lakukan ini Sasuke!" kata Naruto sambil membuang wajahnya dan berusaha menjauhi dirinya dari Sasuke. "Itu hanya masa lalu, jangan kau ungkit-ungkit lagi kesalahanku yang satu itu," kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Naruto sayang, itu bukanlah kesalahanmu, tapi kesalahanku yang menolak cintamu, seharusnya aku menerimamu, benarkan," kata Sasuke sambil melirik selakangan Naruto. Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya menuju selangkangan Naruto. Mengelus kejantan pria tersebut dan memijatnya. Naruto merintih saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menggerogoti bagian vitalnya tersebut. "Betapa manisnya dirimu," kata Sasuke sambil menjilat pipi Naruto. "Lihat kau ternyata sensitif juga...," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus puting Naruto yang menegang kala Sasuke mengelus kejantanan Naruto pada saat itu.

"Sa...Sashu...Sashuke ku...kumohon hentikan," pinta Naruto dengan wajah memeles. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa sayang, lihat aku juga sudah mulai menegang nih," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan meletakkan tangan pria tersebut ke selakangan Sasuke. "Oh...," Sasuke melenguh saat ia merasakan tangan orang yang selama ini menjadi pujaannya sedang berada diselangkangannya dan mengelus kejantanannya tersebut.

Naruto hendak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke tapi lelaki tersebut mengenggamnya dengan sangat erat dan itu membuat Naruto hanya bisa menelan pahitnya usahanya untuk menghentikan tindakan gila Sasuke kepadanya. Sasuke melepaskan celananya dan membuat Naruto terkejut saat melihat milik laki-laki yang selama ini ia anggap lebih sebagai sahabat. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus pipi Naruto dan mengecup bibir laki-laki tersebut serta menggesekkan kejantannya ke paha Naruto, sesekali terdengar lenguhan kenikmatan dari mulut Sasuke kala ia mencapai nikmat yang hampir membuatnya enjakulasi pada saat itu juga.

"Sasuke...umpph," ucap Naruto tertahan. Sasuke menggerayangi tubuh Naruto yang tanpa pertahanan tersebut. Mau dilawan, Naruto saat ini hanya bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. "Ah...ah...ah," ia menarik nafas dengan tempo yang sangat cepat berusaha untuk memasok oksigen ke paru-parunya. Wajah Naruto memerah semerah tomat, sayuran kesukaan Sasuke. Air liur menetes dari sela-sela bibir Naruto pasca kecupan Sasuke yang ganas tersebut. "Sudah hentikan semua ini, Sasuke, aku mau pulang ke tempat aku seharusnya berada," isak Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengingat Hinata serta anaknya yang menunggu kepulangan dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil sebuah minuman yang berada diatas meja nakas, sebuah gelas yang berisikan jus jeruk kesukaan Naruto tentunya.

"Minumlah!" kata Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya kau sarapan dengan jus ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan minuman tersebut.

"Jangan membohongiku, aku tahu dalam minuman itu pasti kau berikan obat yang aneh," kata Naruto sambil membuang wajahnya. Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut kemudian ia menggigit daun telinga Naruto hingga laki-laki tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk memasukkan jus jeruk tersebut ke mulut Naruto serta memaksanya untuk meminumnya. Naruto menolaknya dan tidak sedikit dari minuman tersebut tumpah ke dadanya dan mengotori tubuhnya tersebut.

"Ya sayang, obat perangsang agar kau jadi manis untuk satu harian ini," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan gelas tersebut dari bibir Naruto dan meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut ke atas meja nakas. Naruto terbatuk-batuk kala ia merasa air yang masuk kedalam mulutnya mengalir mengalir dengan paksa melewati kerongkongannya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dan mengecup pundak laki-laki yang telah membuatnya kecanduan tersebut.

"Ah...ah... panas," pikir Naruto disela-sela sentuhan Sasuke terhadap tubuhnya. "Tubuhku panas," lanjutnya. Sasuke menggerayangi tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, mengelus puting Naruto, mengecup setiap sudut tubuh Naruto dan tidak lupa memberikan tanda kepemilikkanya disana. "Agh, Sasu...," putus Naruto saat Sasuke membuka dengan lebar kaki Naruto dan melihat selakangan Naruto. Kejantanan dari pria tersebut sudah mulai menegang dan Sasuke puas dengan hal itu. Sasuke mendekati wajahnya ke arah penis Naruto dan memasukkannya kedalam rongga basah miliknya, berusaha untuk memakan dan mengemut milik Naruto tersebut. "Hen...hentikan ikh, kumohon," rintih Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat erotis dimata sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sasuke melepaskan ikatan borgol Naruto begitupun dengan lehernya.

Ia tahu Naruto tidak akan bisa kabur dengan obat perangsang yang sudah menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya tersebut. Obat perangsang yang akan bekerja agar yang meminumnya meminta lebih kepada pasangan sexnya, lebih dan lebih seperti kecanduan. Naruto merintih dan berusaha menekan nafsunya tersebut sambil meringkuk kesakitan dibagian selakangannya dan nafsu yang bergejolak dikepalanya. Dia menginginkan sesuatu memasukki tubuhnya, ia ingin melepaskan hasratnya, pada siapapun boleh saat itu. Ia ingin sentuhan, ia ingin dimanja, tapi siapa? Siapa yang akan memanjakannya? Yang ada disana hanyalah Sasuke, laki-laki yang membuatnya menderita saat ini. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata setengah tertutup serta nafas yang menderu.

Mulutnya menutup dan membuka, seperti ikan koi yang meminta oksigen atau makanan dari majikkannya. Sasuke mendekati Naruto mengelus paha Naruto kemudian berhenti tepat dibagian selangkangan Naruto. Lelaki tersebut melenguh nikmat, ia melengkungkan tubuhnya dan Sasuke terus melancarkan aksinya. Mengecup dan memberikan tanda disetiap inci tubuh Naruto.

"Ah...ah...Sasuke," rintih Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat pemuda yang masih saja tersenyum pada Naruto. "Sakit...sakit...," kata Naruto lirih.

"Bagian mana yang sakit sayang?" kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya. Naruto menelan ludahnya dan dengan tangan yang mengggil ia memegang bagian belakang dan lubang yang ada dibelahan bokongnya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia memposisikan tubuh Naruto dengan gaya menungging. Sasuke melihat bagian anal Naruto yang berkedut-kedut meminta untuk dimasuki sesuatu. "Lapar sekali ya," kata Sasuke sambil menjilat bagian lubang Naruto tersebut. "Hm...aku akan memberimu makanan, akan kusuapi tenang saja," kata Sasuke sambil menjilat dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang Naruto tersebut.

Tangan Sasuke memainkan penis Naruto, meremas dan mengelusnya, membiarkan cairan percum tersebut membasahi tangannya. Nafas Naruto mulai tidak teratur, ia benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu sekarang.

"Sasuke brengsek," pikir Naruto disela-sela nafasnya yang menderu tersebut. Walaupun nafsu sudah menguasai hampir sebagian akal dan hatinya, logika tersebut masih tetap bersekukuh untuk bertahan. "Sudah...ah...ah...kumohon hentikan," ucap Naruto. Sasuke terus melakukan pekerjaannya, seakan semuanya ditulikan oleh nafsu yang ia tahan selama lebih dari 8 tahun tidak menyentuh Naruto. "AAAAAH," Naruto mengeluarkan sarinya dan Sasuke melepaskan tangannya tersebut dari penis Naruto serta menjilat tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh sprema Naruto. Naruto jatuh terkulai diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas yang masih tidak teratur. Sasuke menarik kaki kanan Naruto dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Naruto...," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. Ia memajukan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto memposisikan kejantanannya ke lubang Naruto.

"AKH," Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat benda asing masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan bergerak dengan tempo yang lamban dan kemudian dengan secara perlahan berubah menjadi cepat. "Ah...ah...akh, Sasu...Sasuke sudah he...hentikan, sakit," rintih Naruto sambil menutup matanya, sementara Sasuke dengan tempo yang sangat cepat bermain didalam tubuh Naruto. Ia terus menusuk liang hangat dan sempit tersebut dengan kejantanannya. Sasuke melenguh dengan sangat nikmat saat otot-otot rektum Naruto menghimpit miliknya serta semakin menahan pergerakan Sasuke didalam tersebut.

"Aku menginginkanmu... kau milikku, NARUTOOO," pekik Sasuke seiiring keluarnya spermanya dalam tubuh Naruto.

"AAAAH," Naruto melenguh saat ia mengeluarkan sarinya bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas lega saat itu juga karena tidak adanya pergerakkan dalam tubuhnya walaupun ia merasa penuh dibawah sana karena Sasuke tidak kunjung juga mengeluarkan punyanya tersebut. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Naruto memeluknya kemudian mengajak benda kenyal yang ada dalam rongga basah Naruto menari dalam kecupan dalam dan sedikit pergerakan hingga Naruto kembali berkontraksi terhadap kegiatan Sasuke.

"Hnhmmm, kau milikku," kata Sasuke sambil melumat bibir Naruto sementara laki-laki yang mendapatkan perlakuan dari Sasuke tersebut hanya bisa pasrah karena tenaganya yang benar-benar terkuras habis. Membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun ia suka ke tubuhnya tersebut. Ia sudah lelah, sudah lelah untuk memberontak, terserahlah. Pikir Naruto yang kemudian hanya bisa menikmati kegiatan Sasuke yang untuk kesekian kalinya menusuk liangnya yang sempit, hingga ia membuatnya harus memekik untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya yang teramat tersebut.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tampak sangat terengah-engah dengan kegiatannya. "Kenapa kau melakuan ini, Sasuke? Kenapa?" pikir Naruto dengan tatapan kelelahan dan matanya pun menutupserta membiarkan Sasuke memeluk serta mengecup setiap inci tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat serta tanda kepemilikkan Sasuke atas dirinya.

 **End Flash Back**

Naruto mengigit bibirnya kala ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia sedang duduk sambil melihat makanan yang disajikan Sasuke untuknya sementara laki-laki tersebut keluar bersama anaknya yang bernama Inu tersebut. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa berdiam di rumah dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Sasuke dan makanan yang sejak 5 jam yang lalu tidak ia sentuh barang sesendok pun. Buliran bening mengalir dengan lembut dikedua pipinya. Ia ingat isterinya, ia ingat anaknya yang ada diluar sana, mau menelpon, tidak, Sasuke memutuskan kontak keluar sana, tidak ada telepon, ataupun ipad milik Naruto yang entah kemana sekarang keberadaannya. Mau keluar dari rumah tersebut, Naruto mau kemana? Dia berada di pulau terpencil sekarang dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan pulau ini kecuali Inu dan Sasuke tentunya.

"Hinata, Menma, Maafkan aku!" tangisnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terus menangis terisak-isak, mengingat bagaimana cemasnya kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Naruto tahu, Hinata selalu mencemaskan dirinya kalau pulang lewat dari tengah malam, bukan karena curiga, juga bukan karena sesuatu yang akan membuat kesalah pahaman, tapi karena ia takut kalau suaminya Naruto kenapa-napa.

Ini sudah lebih dari 3 hari ia tidak pulang, bagaimana nasib isterinya tersebut. Bagaimana dengan Menam? Naruto merintih kala mengingat itu semua.

"Aku ingin pulang," rintihnya dalam tangis yang berkepanjangan

End Chapter 2

Cahaya mentari menyeruak memasuki sebuah ruangan melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Didalam ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah ranjang dengan ukuran ganda sedang ditempati oleh seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis halus menghiasi kedua pipinya. Iris birunya tampak kosong memandang kearah langit-langit kamar tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik untuk tetap memandang ke langit-langit yang terkesan sangat membosankan itu. Tubuhnya tampak sangat ringkih dan lemak tubuhnya tak mampu lagi menutupi tulang belulang yang hanya terbungkus oleh kulit berwarna eksotis miliknya.

Namikaze Naruto... sang mentari sudah kehilangan cahayanya sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang hanya bisa terbaring lemah dengan tubuh yang hanya dibaluti selimut tipis serta bercak merah dan bekas gigitan di tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi semangat untuk hidup, tak ada lagi tujuan yang ingin dicapainya. Terkukung dalam istana yang dikelilingi oleh miliaran liter air asin yang menghalangi jalannya untuk melangkah menjauhi tempat terkutuk yang bagaikan surga itu bagi sebagaian orang tersebut. Mentarinya diselubungi langit kelam yang menghantarkan badai angin, menghancurkan sekocinya, membuatnya terdampar ke sebuah pulau kelam bagaikan neraka dalam hidupnya. Tak ada pertolongan, tak ada siapapun... hanya seorang pemuda dengan peliharaannya yang selalu menyiksanya setiap malam.

Hampa... kosong dan pecah berkeping-keping. Harapan, kebahagian, tawa, senyuman, tangis, amarah, dendam bahkan cinta terkikis oleh rasa sakit yang teramat dalam dihatinya. Kepercayaan hilang sudah, dihembuskan bagaikan seonggok debu yang ditiup dari atas sebuah buku yang sudah lama tidak dibaca. Digantikan oleh rasa takut dan kehampaan, Namikaze Naruto... bagaikan mayat hidup yang semakin hari semakin terkikis jiwanya. Penolakkan terus terjadi setiap malamnya, rintihan permohonan selalu terjulur keluar lewat bibirnya yang mulai mengering seperti lumpur yang kekurangan air. Tangis pilu akibat dicampakkan dan ditarik dengan paksa menjadi pengantar semangat bagi orang yang mengukungnya.

Tangan kecil itu terangkat keatas, tidak ada reaksi hanya tangan yang terjulur kemudian jatuh kembali. Buliran bening mengalir lembut di kedua iris matanya yang biru, kemudian jatuh berderai melewati pelipisnya dan batal tempat kepalanya bersandar. Gumaman akhirnya memecahkan keheningan kamar itu... sebuah nama terucap dengan lirih... kemudian tetesan itu kembali mengalir. Kembali terdengar nama seseorang lewat bibirnya... buliran itu mengalir kembali. Terakhir sebuah nama yang selama ini ia cintai dan sayangi memperlakukan dirinya seperti binatang jalang yang patut mendapatkan hukuman dari majikannya... kepercayaan itu terkikis sudah.

"Sasuke," gumamnya.

Suara decitan pintu memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam membawa meja dorong yang berisi obat serta mangkok yang berisi bubur dan tidak lupa ada sebaskom air hangat dan handuk tergantung di pegangan meja tersebut. Ia mendekati ranjang yang dipakai oleh seorang laki-laki yang sekarang terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya.

"Waktunya minum obat, Ibu," katanya sambil tersenyum. Tidak ada reaksi dari laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Hanya angin yang menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda tersebut. "Ayah pergi lagi ke Tokyo, ibu tahu, akhir-akhir ia sibuk karena kasus kehilanganmu Ibu," katanya lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya saat melihat Naruto yang masih terpaku diatas tempat tidurnya. "Ibu, ayah bilang ibu harus cepat sembuh, agar kita bertiga dapat pergi dari sini, menuju tempat yang sudah menjadi tempat tujuan terakhir kita," katanya lagi sambil mengambil mangkok bubur dan meletakkannya diatas meja nakas.

Tetap tidak ada reaksi. Tatapan mata itu begitu kosong dan gelap. Pemuda yang diyakini oleh Naruto adalah anak Sasuke sekaligus alat pemuas nafsu laki-laki yang dulu sempat menjadi pujaan hatinya itu sekarang mengangkat tubuhnya agar terduduk diatas kasur. Inu mengerutkan dahinya, melihat tubuh kecil itu. Inu memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengambil baskom yang berisi air hangat kemudian ia membasahi handuk yang berada disamping baskom itu. Meremas air yang terserap di handuk itu kemudian ia membersihkan tubuh Naruto secara perlahan dan lembut.

"Siapa...?" sebuah gumaman keluar dari bibir Naruto. Inu yang sedang membersihkan dada Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang sedang menunduk dihadapannya. "Kau siapanya Sasuke?" suara itu kembali terdengar tapi hanya dalam bentuk gumaman yang dapat didengar oleh Inu walaupun begitu ia juga dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Ibu, aku hanyalah seorang anak jalanan yang dipungut oleh ayah," kata Inu yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Ibu tahu, ayah melakukan itu karena mencintaimu, lho," ucap Inu sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya diam. "Aku akan cerita tentang ayah pada ibu," ucap Inu sambil tersenyum. "Walaupun aku tahu Ibu mungkin lebih mengenal ayah lebih jauh daripada aku," kata Inu. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah jendela yang tertutupi oleh gorden putih yang diterbangi oleh angin yang memaksa untuk masuk kedalam ruangan besar tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang, ia begitu berbeda," jawab Naruto lirih. Inu terdiam tapi tangannya tetap melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

"Setiap malam ia selalu mengigau memanggil nama ibu, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatinya, tapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas jasanya yang telah merawatku selama beberapa tahun ini, walaupun pada awalnya ayah menentang, aku tetap ingin memberikan lebih kepadanya, hanya dengan tubuh ini aku dapat memberikan kepuasan padanya," Inu menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto yang masih memandang kearah luar jendela. "Ibu, apakah wanita itu begitu penting bagimu?" tanya Inu. "Hinata dan Menma, mereka siapa Ibu?" kata Inu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada reaksi dari Naruto, ia hanya bisa diam. Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan langsung melihat kearah Inu...

"Jangan panggil aku Ibu!" kata Naruto dingin dan lemah. Inu menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan lelah. "Aku adalah seorang ayah, bukan ibu," Naruto menutup matanya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. "Aku tidak lapar dan aku tidak sakit, terima kasih sudah membersihkan tubuhku, pergi sana!" ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Inu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Ibu belum makan sejak malam tadi, apalagi ayah...," putus Inu saat ia merasakan tatapan menusuk dari arah Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan amarah yang begitu menusuk kulitnya. "Ayah mencemaskanmu, setidaknya makan dulu buburnya dan minum obatnya, Ibu," kata Inu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuh yang menggigil.

"Pergilah! Aku bisa memakannya sendiri," kata Naruto. Inu mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ibu aku pergi dulu," ucap Inu sambil melihat punggung Naruto dan tersenyum miris kearahnya. Inu pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan baskom dan meja dorongnya serta meninggalkan mangkok bubur, air putih dan tidak lupa obat untuk Naruto yang ia letakkan diatas meja nakas. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan suaranya, Naruto bangun dengan perlahan, mengambil mangkok yang berisikan bubur tersebut. Ia hanya bisa memandang bubur itu kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya dan mencampakkan bubur itu ke lantai hingga jatuh berkeping-keping begitupun dengan gelas serta obatnya.

Naruto melakukannya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara benci, amarah dan kesedihan. Ia melihat lantai yang berserakkan bubur dan beling dari mangkok serta gelas, disana ada beberapa tablet obat yang menghiasi kekacauan yang terdapat diatas lantai tersebut. Air mata itu kembali mengalir dan tubuh itu langsung ambruk keatas ranjang dengan iringan tangis pilu dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku ingin pulang," ucapnya lirih.

Seringaian dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengiringi tangis pilu seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Uchiha Itachi yang memberikan keterangan tentang suami dari wanita tersebut, Namikaze Naruto.

"Sudah lebih satu bulan Hinata, bagaimana kalau kau kembali saja ke Amerika serta membawa Menma kesana? Bekerja di kebun binatang Florida pasti akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik, kau 'kan suka binatang," ucap Itachi. Wanita bernama Hinata tersebut mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, suamiku, suamiku yang teramat sangat kucintai menghilang dan sekarang entah dimana?" kata Hinata sambil memegang kepalanya. Sasuke yang hanya berdiri dibelakang Hinata hanya bisa tertawa tertahan melihat wanita tersebut begitu terpuruk. Tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dibelakang mereka, hanya Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

"Kau tahu Hinata, laki-laki itu milikku, dia milikku seorang," gumam Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil, berusaha untuk menipiskan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang yang sedang berbicara dihadapannya. Seorang anak kecil berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya. Ia memegang celana Sasuke, kemudian ia memanggil Sasuke. Pemuda berambut runcing tersebut melihat kearah anak laki-laki yang memiliki perawakkan yang sama dengan Naruto tersebut.

"Paman Sasuke, ibu kenapa?" tanyanya sambil melihat punggung Hinata. Sasuke hanya diam melihat wajah polos anak Naruto dan Hinata tersebut.

Ia teringat masa kecilnya, masa kecilnya yang dipenuhi oleh Naruto yang selalu tertawa riang dan lasak dalam melakukan aktifitasnya bersama dirinya dahulu. Wajah Menma, mengingatkannya dengan Naruto kecuali rambut hitam yang diturunkan dari sang ibu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian ia mengendong Menma serta mengecup pipinya. Menma terdiam dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan ayahmu," bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Menma.

"Kenapa dengan ayah?" tanya Menma sambil melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum kepadanya, kemudian ia melihat kearah Hinata dan Itachi yang masih berbicara tanpa memerhatikan dirinya dan Menma. Seringai licik menghiasi wajah tampannya kemudian ia memanggil Hinata dan Itachi, hingga mereka berdua melihat kearahnya tersebut.

"Aku mau mengajak Menma pergi main keluar sebentar," Hinata hanya diam kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya membasuh wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian mendekati Menma.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke," kata Hinata sambil mendekati Sasuke dan Menma. Anak semata wayangnya bersama Naruto tersebut mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wajah pucat sang ibu dan wajahnya yang basah. "Menma dan aku akan pergi malam ini," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Menma yang menjulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata tersebut. Itachi tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan Hinata.

"Kemana?" kata Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku akan pulang ke Amerika, kau tahu aku bukan lagi warga negara Jepang dan aku harus kembali ke Amerika guna melanjutkan pekerjaanku," kata Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh Menma dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja disini, dia belum ditemukan," kata Sasuke pura-pura panik, cerdik. Padahal dibalik itu semua seringai kemenangan terlukis indah dihatinya. Hinata tersenyum miris pada Sasuke.

"Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku begitu juga dengan diriku," kata Hinata. "Kau tahu hati kami saling terhubung, aku tahu suamiku berada disana, baik dalam keadaan bernyawa atau tidak, aku akan tetap mempercayainya, akan selalu mempercayainya dan mencintainya, karena hanya dengan itu aku bisa dapat bertahan hidup dan menjaga buah hati kami," Hinata tersenyum pada Menma yang tiba-tiba tertawa lebar melihat senyuman sang ibu. Sasuke terdiam ia tahu maksudnya. Kemudian ia meremas tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sial," pikirnya. Sadar selama ia mengurung Naruto di pulau tersebut yang dipanggilnya hanya Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata, memekikkan nama anaknya, Menma, menyerukan suara kesakitan dengan sebuah nama yang paling ia benci di dunia, Hinata. Hingga membuat Sasuke gelap mata dan bermain dengan kasar pada Namikaze tersebut.

"Lagian Sasuke...," putus Hinata sambil mengecup tangan mungil Menma. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hinata yang sedang tersenyum lebar pada Menma yang memegang bibirnya dan pelipis ibunya. "Aku mempercayaimu sebagai sahabatnya dan aku tahu kamu akan membantuku untuk mencarinya," lanjut Hinata sambil melihat kearah Sasuke yang terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. Sasuke dengan cepat mencerna perkataan Hinata tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Ia mempercayaiku, hi...hi...hi, bodoh," pikir Sasuke. "Dia menyerahkan semuanya padaku, hi...hi...hi," lanjutnya. Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke kemudian ia melihat kearah Itachi.

"Aku akan meminta tolong pada temanku yang juga tinggal di Florida, Shikamaru, dia bekerja di FBI, aku mau meminta pertolongannya," kata Hinata sambil memeluk Menma dan mengelus punggungnya.

"FBI? Oh ya, itu bisa dilakukan, berhubung Naruto memang warga Amerika jadi pengajuan orang hilang bisa dilakukan," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Nah, aku akan memesankan tiket untukmu dan Menma, tunggu sebentar ya," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hinata. "Sasuke jaga Hinata, aku hanya sebentar," kata Itachi sambil berlalu dari hadapan Hinata dan Sasuke serta Menma yang sudah tertidur dipangkuan Hinata.

Sasuke tidak menjawab perintah sang kakak, ia hanya memandang kearah Hinata yang berbalik dan berjalan menuju sofa panjang sambil mengelus punggung Menma. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk disamping wanita yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya agar tertidur dengan lelap dalam alam mimpinya.

"Apa kau yakin akan meninggalkan Naruto disini?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya diam sambil tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan Sasuke? Kau tahu, dulu saat aku mengetahui Naruto adalah seorang gay, aku hanya bisa mendukungnya setengah hati, karena waktu itu aku mencintainya, dia sahabatku Sasuke, dia adalah orang yang kucintai... orang yang teramat aku sayangi melebihi diriku sendiri," kata Hinata sambil menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya. "Setelah kau menolaknya, Naruto cukup terpukul tapi yah aku yang sebagai sahabatnya otomatis akan membantunya bukan, tapi sekarang Naruto menghilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya, aku rindu padanya, senyumannya dan candanya," Hinata tersenyum melihat Menma dan mengecup dahi anaknya tersebut. "Ah iya, kamu akan mengambil cuti panjang ya, Sasuke," kata Hinata sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Yah, aku mau istirahat, aku terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaanku yang selama ini kukerjakan," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hm, Naruto...," ucap Hinata lirih. "Haaah, ne Sasuke kau tahu kalau Naruto itu mas...," putus Hinata saat ia mendengar seruan Itachi dari luar.

"Hinata, kau berangkat jam 8 malam ini, jadi bersiaplah!" kata Itachi sambil mendekati Hinata yang melihat kearahnya. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Cepat juga, tidak salah Kak Itachi dikatakan jenius oleh Paman Fugaku," ucap Hinata sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah aku akan beres-beres dulu, Kak Itachi tolong ya," Hinata memberikan Menma pada Itachi.

Kemudian Hinata berjalan menuju lantai dua berniat untuk membereskan pakaiannya dan pakaian Menma. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dari belakang sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya yang tampak sangat peduli dengan Hinata tapi itu semua hanyalah topeng dibalik itu ada seekor serigala ganas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Hinata yang sedang mengambil koper besarnya yang ada diatas lemari.

"Nothing, aku hanya ingat kalau Naruto masih menganggapmu sebagai sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi," kata Hinata sambil mengambil bajunya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan Hinata melakukan aktifitasnya memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"Terima kasih Kak Itachi," kata Hinata sambil berdiri dihadapan Itachi dan Sasuke serta kedua orang tua kedua adik kakak tersebut. Menma tertidur dipangkuan Hinata yang hanya menahan tubuh mungil itu dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang alat pendorong koper miliknya. "Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto, terima kasih, maaf telah merepotkan kalian," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menahan tubuh Menma dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata, lain kali datang lagi ya, mana tahu kami dapat informasi lebih lanjut tentang Naruto," ucap Mikoto yang tersenyum pada Hinata. Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian ia melihat kearah Sasuke dan mendekati pemuda yang sedang berdiri disamping Mikoto tersebut.

"Aku percaya padamu," Hinata mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke. Mata gelap dari pemuda tersebut membelalak saat penuturan Hinata. Wanita tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha tersebut sambil menarik kopernya serta tas kecil yang berada diatas koper tersebut.

Tak lama setelah Hinata menghilang dari depan keluarga tersebut, mereka pergi meninggalkan daerah bandara menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihat jalan raya dengan wajah suntuk dan pikiran yang cukup menyakitkan.

" _Aku tidak yakin, tapi tolong jaga Naruto kalau memang dia ada bersamamu,"_ Perkataan Hinata terngiang jelas di telinganya, tapi dengan perkataan seperti itu... seorang Uchiha pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk itu. Itachi yang berada disamping Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala adiknya yang tampak suntuk tersebut. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hei, kau masih memikirkan Naruto?" tanya Itachi yang kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke. Adik bungsunya tersebut hanya diam kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan raya. Memandangi ribuan manusia atau gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang ada diluar sana. Berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua dengan aktifitas yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sementara itu Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya itu, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan ikut memperhatikan keramaian yang ada di pusat kota tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kau memberikannya secara penuh padaku, Hinata," pikir Sasuke yang masih memandang kearah pemandangan yang ada di luar mobil yang mereka tersenyum tipis. "Dasar wanita bodoh," lanjutnya. Senyuman Sasuke beralih menjadi seringaian kepuasan bagaikan seseorang yang mendapatkan lotere berhadiah yang tidak ternilai harganya di dunia ini. Sebuah hadiah yang tidak akan ia berikan kepada siapa pun... sebuah hadia lotre yang hanya dirinyalah yang memilikinya, hadiah itu hanya satu di dunia, ya hanya satu di dunia, Namikaze Naruto. Seseorang yang telah ia nantikan untuk menjadi miliknya sendiri.

"Kumohon, makanlah!" ucap seorang pemuda pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong sambil duduk diatas kasurnya dengan bersandar ke sebuah bantal yang menjadi pembatasnya dengan kepala ranjang. Wajahnya begitu lusuh dan tubuhnya tampak kekurangan gizi, begitu kurus dan ringkih. Pria itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan anak laki-laki yang memaksanya untuk memakan makan malamnya. "Ibu kumohon makanlah," ucapnya sekali lagi dengan wajah kusut dan matanya mulai berlinang. Tidak ada respon dari bibir yang mulai mengering tersebut. "Hik," pemuda yang bernama Inu tersebut mulai meneteskan air matanya dan terisak-isak dengan mangkok bubur yang biasa ia sediakan untuk pria bersurai pirang tersebut. "Kumohon makanlah, hik," tangis pemuda itu. "Kak Naruto, kumohon makanlah bubur ini," ucapnya sekali lagi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir tapi tangannya mengangkat sendok yang berisi bubur buatannya tersebut. Naruto tetap tidak bergeming. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini! Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu ibu, tapi tolong makanlah bubur ini!" isaknya sambil meletakkan sendok itu ke dalam mangkoknya kemudian ia menghapus air matanya. "Setidaknya kamu mengisi perutmu walaupun sedikit," ucap Inu yang masih meneteskan air matanya.

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dengan lemas kemudian ia melihat Inu yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil mangkok bubur yang ada ditangan Inu. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat tangan ringkih yang hendak mengambil mangkok itu. Inu menjauhkan mangkok itu, mencegah Naruto untuk menumpahkan bubur itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto terdiam dengan tubuh yang mengarah kearah mangkok serta tangan yang terjulur tersebut. Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, Naruto kembali ke posisinya dengan perlahan.

"Kalau begitu suapi aku," ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah Inu yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto tersebut. "Aku lapar dan mengantuk, bisa cepat?" ucap Naruto lirih. Inu tersadar kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia mengambil buburnya dan menyuapi Naruto yang membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur tersebut.

Inu tersenyum melihat Naruto yang mulai memakan bubur itu dengan lahap sampai suapan ke lima, Naruto hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan kosong kearah pemuda bernama Inu tersebut. Senyumannya yang mengingatkannya dengan Sasuke yang dulu, rambut hitam yang hampir menyerupai Sasuke tersebut, ia hanya bisa memohon dan melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh majikannya, benar-benar seperti binatang peliharaan. Tapi dia bukanlah binatang, dia adalah manusia yang menjadi budak nafsu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitupun dengan dirinya. Inu meletakkan sendoknya ke dalam mangkoknya dan tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandarannya. Pemuda itu puas melihat mangkok bubur yang biasanya berubah menjadi beling tersebut kosong dengan keadaan utuh. Pemuda itu bangkit kemudian ia meletakkan mangkok tersebut ke meja dorong yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Inu melihat kearah Naruto dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa kamu menangis?" lanjutnya. Inu terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat orang yang memberontak dengan cara seperti ini," ucap Inu sambil menutup matanya. Naruto hanya diam dengan posisi yang sama. "Cara kamu memberontak mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat kusayangi," ucap Inu sambil membuka matanya dengan perlahan. "Selama 10 hari dia tidak makan dan minum, mengurung diri dikamarnya dan akhirnya meninggal dunia di hari ke-11," jawab Inu. "Dia memberontak karena keluarganya yang kaya raya melarang dirinya untuk menemuiku yang merupakan aib mereka di sebuah panti asuhan," jawab Inu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kamu tahu orang itu sangat menyayangiku begitupun aku, tapi sayang kami hanya sempat bertemu beberapa kali tapi kasih dan sayangnya terasa begitu mengalir setiap nadi dan pori-pori tubuhku hingga merasuk kedalam hatiku," ucap Inu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia adalah ibuku," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan meneteskan air matanya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Inu yang menangis sesegukkan.

"Awal bertemu aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi ia selalu tersenyum padaku dan anak-anak panti, perasaanku merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari dirinya begitupun dengannya, tapi kejadian itu terjadi, saat keluarganya tahu aku ini siapa, mereka melarang ibu untuk datang lagi ke tempatku, biasanya ia datang dua kali seminggu tapi hari itu aku menunggu di panti sendirian sampai malam di depan gerbang dan dia tak kunjung datang... sebulan kemudian aku mendapat kabar dari ibu panti kalau dia sudah meninggal," ucap Inu sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. "Tidak sulit bagiku untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, dia adalah seorang publik figur yang lahir dari keluarga musisi ternama di dunia, gosip itu beredar kalau ibuku meninggal karena mogok makan dan bertengkar dengan orang tuanya dengan alasan yang simpang siur, duniaku hancur saat itu, waktu itu aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis dan meraung didepan televisi yang sempat kutonton bersama anak-anak panti," ucap Inu sambil tersenyum.

"Kemudian besoknya, seseorang mengadopsiku lalu ditengah perjalanan ke rumah orang yang mengadopsiku tersebut, mereka berhenti ditengah hutan dan kamu tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan," Inu tertawa lirih. Naruto hanya menatap Inu dengan tatapan datarnya dan mata yang sayu. "Mereka ingin membunuhku, membunuh anak kecil yang masih berumur 6 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, saat kematian hendak menjemputku, mereka tertawa dengan lantang menyebutkan nama ibuku dan memekik'kan sesuatu yang membuatku tersadar kalau musisi terkenal itu adalah ibuku dan nyawaku akan jadi hadiahnya di akhirat, aku belum ingin mati, aku ingin hidup kemudian aku melawan dan kabur ke kota dengan berlari menelusuri hutan sendirian, satu bulan terlunta-lunta di kota yang tidak kukenal akhirnya aku bertemu dengan ayah, dia yang merawatku dan menjagaku sampai sekarang," ucap Inu sambil tersenyum lebar mengingat betapa hangatnya pelukkan Sasuke kala itu.

"Kau menyayangi Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lirih. Inu tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tahu kenapa mereka begitu membanciku? Rupanya aku ini adalah anak haram hasil hubungan saudara kandung antara kakak laki-laki ibuku dengan dirinya, saat aku lahir aku dibawa ke panti asuhan oleh ayahku sementara dia diusir oleh keluarga itu," Inu melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tangan kurus Naruto terjulur kearah Inu kemudian ia mengenggam tangan pemuda itu dan menariknya dengan lemah. Inu terkejut dan ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Pria itu memeluk tubuh Inu seraya mengelus punggungnya, Inu terkejut kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya sambil membalas pelukkan Naruto.

"Mereka berdua adalah keluargaku, Menma adalah anakku dan Hinata adalah isteriku, kau tahu mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi, aku tidak memungkiri perasaanku pada Sasuke tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya lagi," ucap Naruto. "Aku masih mencintai Sasuke dan Hinata tahu itu, karena itu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan wanita yang telah menerima diriku yang menjijikan ini, apalagi Menma yang masih membutuhkan figur seorang ayah," Naruto melepaskan pelukkan dan menghapus air mata Inu yang sempat menetes. "Aku lebih baik mati dari pada menanggung kepahitan ini, karena itu aku memberontak seperti ini," Naruto menurunkan tangannya. "Ibumu juga melakukan hal yang sama mungkin dia berpikir menyiksa dirinya akan membuat dosanya terampuni, berhubungan dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri, melahirkanmu serta mencampakkanmu dan mengabaikanmu seperti ini, itulah yang membuat dirinya sangat bersalah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mati secara perlahan begitu," Naruto tersenyum tipis kearah Inu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Aku... ah... cinta ini salah aku tahu itu, cintaku pada Sasuke tidak sesuai pada tempatnya seperti pajangan yang tidak cocok diletakkan disebuah ruangan yang sempit, ini dosa aku tahu itu karena itu...," Naruto mengelus pipi Inu. "... aku mencoba untuk berubah dengan melupakan Sasuke tapi itu sangat sulit kulakukan, Hinata 'lah yang mendorongku dan Menma 'lah yang menjadi penyemangatku, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan mereka yang seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan mereka dengan terkekang disini? Walaupun di dalam hatiku aku senang telah bertemu dengan Sasuke dan cinta yang tertolak akhirnya terbalas, aku sungguh tetap tidak bisa menerima hati Sasuke yang sekarang," ucap Naruto lirih.

Inu terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati meja dorongnya. "Tapi cara seperti ini salah, walau aku tahu memberontak dengan cara seperti ini efektif dan kabur pun adalah tindakan yang sia-sia karena ini pulau terpencil dan keluarga Uchiha 'lah yang bisa memasukki wilayah ini, tapi...," putus Inu sambil tersenyum ia membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Naruto. "... aku akan membantu sebisaku, jadi jangan menyiksa tubuhmu seperti ini lagi, itu hanya akan menambah dosamu, aku pergi dulu," ucap Inu sambil mendorong meja dorong tersebut. Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Inu kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia sadar kalau memberontak dengan cara seperti ini hanya akan menyiksa tubuhnya. Naruto tertawa kecil dan Inu yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "Oh ya besok Ayah datang, jadi aku akan datang cepat untuk memandikanmu, jadi selamat tidur, Kak Naruto," ucap Inu sambil keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menutupnya.

"Selamat tidur," jawab Naruto lirih. Kemudian ia melihat keluar jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan gelap yang sangat kelam tapi terkesan lembut dengan cahaya rembulan yang menyinarinya, diiringi hembusan angin darat yang dingin serta debur ombak disana, Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke alam mimpinya, berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan isterinya dan anaknya serta seorang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha sebelum ia melakukan hal ini padanya. "Sasuke," ucapnya lirih dalam mimpinya tersebut.

Naruto membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibir tipis serta ranum miliknya tersebut. Ia membukanya secara perlahan, ia terkejut saat kepala yang ada didekat wajahnya itu terangkat. Pria itu tersenyum padanya dan sekali lagi ia mengecup bibir ranum Naruto hanya sebentar.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto lirih. Pria yang bernama Sasuke tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Aku pulang dan aku sangat merindukan dirimu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan kancing kemejanya dan membuka pakaiannya tersebut. "Bibirmu kering dan tubuhmu mulai kurus, kudengar selama satu minggu kamu mogok makan, Inu mengadu padaku sambil menangis," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan kemejanya ke lantai. Naruto hanya diam kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, kau pasti lelah," ucap Naruto yang kembali menutup matanya. Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto seraya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hm," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup pundak Naruto. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Naruto, ia benar-benar lelah dan akhirnya tertidur begitupun dengan Sasuke yang terus memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan menyandarkan wajahnya ke pundak Naruto. Sementara itu tanpa Sasuke dan Naruto sadari, Inu mengintip mereka lewat daun pintu yang terbuka beberapa cm, kemudian pintu itu kembali tertutup dan Inu pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan keheningan dari waktu subuh tersebut. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran dari anak tersebut, tidak ada yang tahu hanya dia dan Tuhan lah yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Ah... ah... uh," suara desahan dari seorang pria bersurai pirang terdengar begitu merdu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan kasar dengan pasangannya tersebut. "Kh.. Sa.. Sasu.. ke," ucapnya lirih saat pasangannya yang sedang menjilat dadanya mengecupnya berkali-kali. Naruto meneteskan air matanya menahan sakitnya bagian bawah tubuhnya diisi oleh benda besar milik Sasuke, sakit dan itu terasa akan membelah tubuhnya. "Ti.. dak, Sas... Sasuke... akh," racau Naruto sambil meremas badcover yang mulai hancur karena permainan liar dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Tenang... ukh... ah, Naruto kau bisa merasakannya kan," tanya Sasuke sambil bangkit dan memegang kaki Naruto seraya mengangkatnya ke bahunya dan kaki kiri Naruto ia apit di pinggangnya. Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan nafas menderu dan air mata yang menetes menahan sakitnya bagian bawahnya. "Aku... igh," ucap Sasuke sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto merintih dan berteriak kecil saat Sasuke mulai mengencangkan permainannya. "Aku merindukanmu, aku sungguh merindukanmu," racau Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sas... Sasuke... aku... akh," Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke memegang miliknya dengan kuat dan menyeringai kearah pria itu. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia membuang wajahnya.

"Jangan dulu, bagaimana kalau kita bersama mengeluarkannya?" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Naruto dan mengarahkan pandangan Naruto kearahnya, seraya memberikan sebuah kecupan liar kepada Naruto yang tubuhnya tetap bergerak seiring irama yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa menahan sakit dan perihnya bagian selangkangannya. Membiarkan pasangan sex-nya tersebut melampiaskan hasratnya hingga semuanya berakhir. Tak lama semuanya berakhir dengan suara erangan pelepasan hasrat terdengar menggema dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Naruto sementara pasangannya tersebut hanya diam dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan air mata yang masih tetap mengalir dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya, bercampur dengan keringat yang mengucur disetiap pori-pori tubuhnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto, sungguh," ucap Sasuke lirih sambil mencium leher Naruto. Si pria pirang tidak merespon, ia hanya diam sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan tidak membalas kata-kata dari pria tersebut.

"Inu?!" kata Naruto pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang memakai kemeja dan kaus oblong didalamnya serta celana jeans yang selalu menjadi stylenya kala siang hari, ia memakai sepatu sportnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih berada diatas ranjangnya.

"Kamu sudah kuat, Kak Naruto?" tanya Inu sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakiku masih terasa lemah dan kau tahu kalau aku baru mau makan beberapa hari ini," jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya sementara Inu mengambil tas yang sempat ia disandang dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, ayah sedang keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan, aku hanya ingin...," putus Inu sambil memberikan tab milik Naruto. Pria itu terkejut melihat tabnya yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak ia sentuh kemudian ia mengambilnya dari tangan Inu. "Ada ratusan e-mail datang dari kantormu, serta isteri dan teman-temanmu, sepertinya mereka sangat khawatir padamu, dan terakhir e-mail masuk adalah dari Nona Hinata," ucap Inu sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang mengotak-atik e-mailnya. "Dia merasa kau akan menjawabnya walaupun ia sadar kecil kemungkinan itu akan terjadi dan maaf Kak Naruto...," putus Inu sambil mendekati Naruto serta memasangkannya pakaian setelah ia mengambil tab tersebut dan meletakkanya kembali kedalam tas. "Kau harus pergi, disini bukan tempatmu," ucap Inu sambil membopong Naruto. "Aku akan membawamu pulang, hari ini Nona Hinata akan kembali ke Jepang dan membawa speedboat kesini, karena itu...," Inu tersenyum pada Naruto yang tampak terkejut dengan kekuatan Inu yang bisa mengangkat tubuhnya tersebut. "... kita harus cepat sebelum ayah kembali," Inu membawa Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pelabuhan yang ada di selatan pulau tersebut. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Inu, menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dan Inu lebih mudah membawanya ke tempat yang dijanjikan.

"Inu... kau mau pergi bersamaku?" tanya Naruto pada Inu yang sekarang berjalan diantara rimbunnya hutan di pulau tersebut. Inu hanya diam sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu kemudian ia tersenyum.

'Terima kasih tapi bagiku ayah 'lah satu-satunya kebahagianku, Kak Naruto," ucap Inu sambil mendudukkan Naruto diatas pohon tumbang didekat mereka. "Waktunya masih lama, ayah pasti sudah kembali," ucap Inu sambil menutup matanya dan berusaha menajamkan telinganya. Naruto terdiam melihat sikap Inu tersebut, ia begitu menyatu dengan alam dan terasa seperti memiliki kekuatan dan ia seperti sedang berusaha bercengkrama dengan alam sekitarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Sepertinya belum dan speedboat yang dibawa oleh Nona Hinata sebentar lagi akan datang," ucap Inu sambil melihat kesekeliling mereka dengan hanya menggerakkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gua yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kita akan menunggu mereka disini, bibir pantai tinggal beberapa meter lagi," ucap Inu sambil menurunkan tubuh Naruto dan memposisikan tubuh ringkih itu untuk bisa menyandar ke dinding gua.

Inu mengambil selimut yang sempat ia masukkan kedalam tasnya dan menyelimuti kaki Naruto untuk menghangat tubuh pria tersebut. Naruto hanya diam sambil melihat kearah Inu yang berdiri kemudian ia berjalan menuju bibir gua. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, pikirannya kacau saat ini antara Sasuke dan kebebasan dirinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang diinginkan hatinya saat ini. Apakah ia ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut atau tetap bertahan disana? Memang ia sangat merindukan keluarganya tapi meninggalkan Sasuke, cinta pertamanya membuatnya frustasi harus memilih siapa. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan memegang dahinya seraya meremasnya sambil merintih. Inu melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Inu sambil berbalik dan melihat kearah Naruto yang tampak terkejut dengan suara panggilan dari Inu tersebut. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Inu yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Ah, tidak," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Inu terdiam kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya, berusaha untuk memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Lagi-lagi," ucap Naruto sambil melihat perubahan sikap Inu.

"Ia datang, kita harus cepat!" ucap Inu sambil menyandang tasnya dan membopong Naruto beserta selimutnya.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah lesu dan suara yang lemas.

"Ayah," jawab Inu sambil berjalan melewati hutan menuju bibir pantai. "Ia sudah menyadari kalau kita tidak ada lagi disana," tambah Inu. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu di bibir pantai di dekat batu karang itu," kata Inu sambil berjalan menuju batu karang yang berada dibawah tanah yang cukup tinggi disana. Sesampainya disana Inu mendudukkan Naruto disalah satu batu karang yang cukup kering dan cukup jauh dari deburan ombak. Inu tersenyum melihat Naruto kemudian ia memberikan ransel yang digendongnya sejak kabur tadi. "Disini milikmu semua, aku akan bersembunyi dan mengawasi dari jauh, kau tahu aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan diriku pada keluarga Hyuuga," ucap Inu sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang memeluk tasnya. "Aku cukup terkejut saat mengetahui isterimu itu dari keluarga Hyuuga kupikir Hinata yang lain," ucap Inu sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Inu kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" ucap Inu sambil tersenyum pada Naruto kemudian ia berlari menjauhi Naruto sendirian ditempat tersebut.

Angin laut menghempas tubuh Naruto begitupun dengan Inu yang berlari menuju hutan. Naruto tidak bergeming ditempatnya, ia hanya duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sendu dan tampak sangat lelah. Tak lama kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya saat melihat sebuah speedboat dengan seorang wanita berdiri disana dengan wajah kusut dan kacau. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan menggumamkan sebuah nama yang membuatnya sangat merindu.

"Hinata, kekasihku," gumamnya. Wanita yang bernama Hinata tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia turun saat speedboat yang dibawa oleh seorang pria bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya tersebut berhenti tak jauh dari bibir pantai.

"Naruto, Naruto, kekasihku," ucap Hinata sambil berlari kearah Naruto yang mengangkat kedua tangannya. Hinata tersenyum dengan lebar begitupun dengan Naruto saat tubuh yang dibasahi oleh air asin tersebut hendak memegang dan memeluk tubuh ringkih tersebut sebuah suara tembakan dari jauh dan membuat wanita yang bernama Hinata tersebut tersungkur jatuh dihadapan Naruto yang langsung terdiam ditempatnya.

"Hinata?!" ucap Naruto. Pria bertato segitiga terbalik yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah Naruto terkejut kemudian ia langsung berlari mendekati kedua suami isteri tersebut.

"HINATAAA," teriaknya sambil berlari. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk berjalan mendekati Hinata yang meringgis kesakitan di perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tapi sungguh kakinya tak sanggup untuk berjalan apalagi melihat kekasihnya yang terkapar kesakitan di depannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia kembali terduduk diatas pasir, Naruto menangis untuk kesekian kalinya dan dengan tangannya ia berusaha untuk mendekati Hinata tapi dihalangi oleh teriakkan seseorang yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Naruto melihat kearah suara Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang pistol jenis magnum yang tetap mengarah kearah Hinata. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datar dan ada aura menakutkan terpancar dari ekspresi datar tersebut.

"Nar... Naruto," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum pada pria tersebut. Naruto melihat kearah Hinata yang tersenyum sambil memegang perutnya berusaha untuk menahan agar darahnya tidak keluar terlalu banyak. Lelaki yang dikenal Naruto bernama Inuzuka Kiba tersebut membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan menutup luka Hinata dengan kain selimut milik Naruto.

"Sudah cukup Hinata, kau sudah mengambil milikku dan apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah menyerahkannya padaku," ucap Sasuke sambil mendekati mereka. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya seraya terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Kiba melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku meminta.. ukh... padamu untuk... menjaganya, bukan untuk menyakitinya seperti ini," ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang hanya diam di tempatnya memandang dengan kusut kearah Hinata yang tetap tersenyum walaupun sakit itu menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"NARUTO ADALAH MILIKKU, LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI, WANITA JALANG," teriak Sasuke yang kembali menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia menghalangi tembakan Sasuke.

"DOOOOR," suara tembakan membahana di sekitar bibir pantai tersebut. Sasuke terdiam begitupun dengan Hinata sementara Naruto menutup matanya.

"Ukh," ucap seseorang dengan bibir yang berdarah. "Kenapa?" ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang berterbangan diterpa angin laut. Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Inu berada dibelakang Sasuke, ia memegang sebuah pistol laras panjang jenis sniper. Inu tersenyum kemudian ia mendekati Sasuke dan mengambil pistol yang terkulai lemas ditangannya yang berdarah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ayah, sangat mencintaimu," ucap Inu sambil tersenyum. Sasuke terdiam, ia memang tahu kalau Inu mencintainya tapi melukai orang yang ia cintai? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Inu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang bahunya yang banyak mengeluarkan cairan merah akibat tembakan dari Inu. Inu tersenyum tipis kemudian ia membuang pistol laras panjang tersebut dan mengangkat pistol magnum Sasuke.

"Seseorang mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda 'kan, Ayah, dan beginilah aku menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu," ucap Inu sambil meneteskan air matanya. Naruto melihat kejadian tersebut terkejut, begitupun dengan Hinata, walaupun nafasnya berderu akibat rasa sakit yang sangat di perutnya. "Sungguh... aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menguapkan rasa cinta ini, setiap hari terus terisi dan meluap, Ayah," tangis Inu. Sasuke mundur kebelakang dan ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Inu.

"Hentikan Inu, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya diriku karena orang yang kucintai diambil dari sisiku dengan cara seperti itu, kau tidak tahu," kata Sasuke panik. Inu tersenyum kemudian ia menjatuhkan pistolnya dan berlari mendekati Sasuke seraya memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Ayah, aku mencintaimu ayah, aku mencintaimu," ucap Inu berulang-ulang hingga membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Karena itu... maafkanlah aku," ucap Inu.

"Akh," Sasuke membelalakkan matanya seiring dengan suara tembakan yang diberikan oleh Inu pada dadanya. "I...inikah ja..wabanmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang sendu kearah depannya. "...," gumam Sasuke. Inu meneteskan air matanya dan membuang pistolnya. Memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang terkulai lemas dipelukkannya. Naruto membelalak melihat kejadian tersebut. Inu tersenyum kemudian ia membopong tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya kearah Naruto dan membaringkan tubuh yang tanpa nyawa tersebut dihadapan Naruto. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sasuke dihadapan pria tersebut. Kemudian menutup mata Sasuke yang masih memandang kearah dirinya dengan tatapan sayu. Pakaian Sasuke berubah menjadi merah, darah itu keluar melewati lubang yang ada di dadanya.

"Dia...," putus Inu sambil memandang kearah Sasuke yang terlelap dengan tenang diatas pasir pantai tersebut. "... dia sangat mencintaimu, aku tahu itu," Inu memandang Naruto yang mendekati tangannya ke wajah Sasuke yang tertidur dengan tenang dihadapannya. Tangannya bergetar kemudian ia kembali meneteskan air matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sasuke," rintih Naruto. "Sasuke... hik, Ya Tuhan," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke yang masih menyisakan rasa hangat di sana. Hinata melihat Inu yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Ia kenal dengan pemuda itu, ia tahu dan pernah menyentuhnya dan memberikan kasih sayang pada pemuda itu.

"Ryu...," ucap Hinata lirih. Inu tersenyum kemudian ia menutup matanya dan mengangguk dengan pelan. "Tidak mungkin," ucap Hinata sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku akan pergi dan tolong makam 'kan ayah di tempat dimana kalian sering bermain bersama," ucap Inu sambil berjalan mundur kebelakang. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Inu yang terus tersenyum pada mereka. "Ne... aku senang kembali berjumpa denganmu, tapi aku bukanlah aku yang dulu, terima kasih telah memberikan kasih sayang itu padaku, Ibu," ucap Inu sambil meneteskan air matanya. Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Inu tersebut, kemudian ia melihat kearah pandangan Inu. Hinata merintih sambil menangis.

"Ryuga," ucap Hinata sambil melihat pemuda itu. "Ryu... hik," tangisnya.

"SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU PADA KAKEK HIASHI DAN PAMAN NEJI, IBU, AKU SAYANG PADAMU," teriak Inu sambil berlari mundur dan meloncat-loncat kemudian ia berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hik... RYUGAAAAA," teriak Hinata pada Inu yang menyandang pistol snipernya di sebelah bahu kanannya dan pistol Sasuke di tangan kirinya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menangis, entah kenapa ia menangis untuk siapa sekarang, ia tak tahu, kehilangan sahabat karibnya, kepergian seorang anak yang begitu baik dan kuat, serta melihat sang isteri yang kelihatan sangat menderita karena dirinya dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah sekian lama tidak ia jumpai. Naruto terus menangis dan menundukkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke yang tak lagi bernyawa tersebut.

Dua minggu kemudian setelah pemakaman Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke Amerika. Meninggalkan luka pahit dan pelajaran berharga dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Dan disinilah mereka bertiga, Menma bermain dengan binatang peliharaannya di padang rumput yang ada di depan rumah mereka yang merupakan sebuah peternakan kecil. Hinata melihat anaknya tersebut bermain dengan riang di padang rumput tersebut. Kemudian ia melihat seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan laptopnya dan dengan kacamata yang siap jatuh apa bila tangan yang besar itu mendorongnya kebelakang.

"Kamu buat cerita itu, tidak kusangka jadi bestseller, Naruto," ucap Hinata sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto yang langsung melihat kearahnya. Hinata meletakkan kopi disamping meja kecil tersebut dan disana memang ada sebuah meja kecil tepat di sebalah kanan Naruto. Ia menatap isterinya dengan tatapan marah. "Hi... hi... hi... jangan marah seperti itu dong," ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Naruto kemudian melepaskannya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Menma.

"Hei," ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah Hinata. Wanita tersebut menjawab dengan hanya sebuah gumaman kecil. "Soal Inu...," ucap Naruto. Hinata melihat kearah Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Ryuga, Naruto, aku tahu kamu masih penasaran dengan anak itu, dia adalah salah satu anak di panti asuhan milik keluargaku, dia selalu memanggilku ibu dan aku tidak keberatan dengan itu semua, karena sejak dulu sampai sekarang aku masih menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya anak itu bisa merasakan kebaikan yang dipancarkan Sasuke, sehingga ia betah bersama dengan Sasuke sampai bertahun-tahun begitu," tambahnya. Sementara itu Menma yang sedang bermain dengan seekor kelinci terkejut melihat kelincinya berlari menjauhinya dan pergi menuju sebuah pohon. Pria kecil tersebut terkejut melihat seseorang yang memakai jaket dan memakai celana jins tersenyum padanya. Ia berdiri disamping pohon tersebut seraya mengelus kepala Menma serta memberikan kelinci yang lepas dari pantauan Menma kepada pria kecil tersebut. "MENMA... KEMBALI SAYANG, DISANA BERBAHAYA," teriak Hinata sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati anaknya.

Menma terkejut kemudian ia melihat kearah ibunya. Sementara pemuda yang menolong Menma untuk mengejar kelinci yang lepas tersebut terdiam kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kedua anak dan ibu tersebut disana. Hinata berdiri tepat dihadapan Menma.

"Tadi Bunny lari kesini, trus Menma kejar dan Ibu tahu...," ucap Menma sambil mengendong kelincinya. Hinata tersenyum. "Tadi ada kakak ini yang menolong Menma Ibu," ucap Menma sambil menunjuk kearah belakangnya dan melihat kebelakangnya. Hinata tidak melihat siapapun disana dan ia melihat anaknya yang tampak kebingungan. "Tadi ada disini lho Bu,' ucap Menma membela dirinya. Hinata tersenyum pada anaknya yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ah...," Hinata pura-pura terkejut kemudian ia melihat kearah malaikat kecilnya tersebut. "Wah, Menma baru saja bertemu dengan peri, hebat, ternyata Menma memang anak baik, sampai-sampai peri mau bertemu dengan Menma," ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Menma terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari sang ibu. "Karena itu, Menma, ayo! Ibu akan mengasih hadiah pada Menma," ajak Hinata sambil mengendong anaknya serta kelinci dipangkuan Menma.

"Benarkah," ucap Menma sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "WAAA. MENMA SAYANG IBU," ucap Menma sambil memeluk leher ibunya.

"Ibu juga sayang padamu, Menma," ucap Hinata sambil mengelus punggung anaknya. Ia melihat kearah Naruto yang melihat kearah pohon yang menjadi tempat singgah pemuda yang menolong anaknya tersebut sambil berdiri di depan anak tangga rumahnya. Pemuda dengan hoodie tersebut tersenyum pada Naruto dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya, merasakan angin yang berhembus dipadang rumput tersebut membelai dan mengelus kulitnya dengan lembut.

Pemuda dengan hoodie tersebut tersenyum sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam jaketnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan santai di rimbunnya pepohonan tersebut. "Aku masih mengingat apa yang kau katakan padaku dulu Ibu, jadi aku mencoba untuk mempercayainya, karena itu aku akan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh lelaki yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku tersebut," pikirnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Menjaga kalian dari kejauhan dan menjadi matanya adalah tugasku saat ini, Ayah... kau melihatnya 'kan, mereka bahagia sekarang dan apakah kau bahagia disana?" tanyanya sambil melihat kearah langit biru yang ditemani oleh gumpalan-gumpalan putih. "Jawabanku... benar itulah jawabanku agar kegilaan itu tidak menggerogotiku seperti dirimu yang telah tergerogoti oleh kebencian dan dendam hingga rasa itu berubah menjadi kegilaan," lanjutnya yang kembali berjalan menjauhi pepohonan tersebut dengan angin lembut menyertai kepergiannya. "Aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu," ucapnya lirih bagaikan sebuah mantera yang membuatnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

 **The End**

Jujur sebenarnya beberapa fic yang dulu kuhapus sebenarnya banyak kekurangannya. Kalian tahu saat aku baca ulang fic ini. sumpah gk berstruktur banget ya...

Aku tidak bisa percaya bisa menyuguhkan fic yang sebenarnya kalau bisa kalian sebut draft ini.

Tapi aku mau memberikan kabar gembira ho... ho. Berhubung aku punya akun wattpad... ada ada dua biji sih tapi yah beda genre tentunya.

Ada perombakan untuk fic Cruelty Of Love ini. Judul yang berbeda, perombakan tokoh karena disini aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak memasukkan OC kedalamnya dan beberapa alur yang sedikit di bumbui kisah dramatis dan ketegangan antara Sasuke dan Naruto serta Hinata tentunya.

Btw... terima kasih pada reader yang masih mengingat kisah ini. berarti berkesan dong... ha... ha... ha.

Stay tune ya... aku kurang aktif di FFn sebenarnya, lebih enakkan di wattpad meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada satupun fic yang brojol disana tapi kayaknya komunikasi lebih enak di wattpad...

untuk FFn yaoi aku memakai akun minerva_athen, untuk yang memiliki hubungan normal seperti sepasang muda mudi aku cenderung beranjak ke joey_galadriel. Ya sekarang terserah kalian mau baca yang man dua2nya aktif kok tapi ya itulah aku mod-modan bikin lanjutan cerita...

Untuk Fic Sacrifice yang dulu yang pernah kubuat. Kalau memang ada yang masih suka dengan fic itu aku publish ulang deh. Kemungkinan bakalan di remake juga dan di publish di wattpad. Itu sih kalau masih ada penggemarnya kalau tidak yah aku telan bulat2 tuh fic sendirian lumutan dan berdebu di lapie tercinta ini.

OKEY... selesai dah. Terima kasih You... penutupnya panjang amat dah.

Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan. CIAOSUUUU AMIGOS... (^ ^)/


End file.
